Switching devices have been conventionally proposed that operate light emitting diodes (LEDs) (JP 2004-536434 A, hereafter referred to as “Document 1”).
The switching device disclosed in Document 1 is provided with a single-ended primary inductance converter (SEPIC).
The SEPIC is constituted by one converter method, accordingly a ripple component is superimposed on an output current. As a result, flicker radiated by the LEDs may occur when the LEDs are operated in the switching device disclosed in Document 1.